poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario's Adventures Team
This is the team that Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Toadette, Green Toad, Rosalina, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, and Nabbit have formed together throughout their adventures. Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi PeachinSSB4.png|Princess Peach DaisyMP8.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi.png|Yoshi Toad-0.png|Toad Wario-0.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Toadette.png|Toadette Green Toad.png|Green Toad SSB4 Rosalina Artwork (alt).png|Rosalina Blue Toad.png|Blue Toad Yellow Toad.png|Yellow Toad Purple Toad.png|Purple Toad Nabbit.png|Nabbit Sprixie Princesses.jpeg|Sprixie Princesses Cappy.png|Cappy Tiara.jpg|Tiara Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong Link.png|Link Zelda.png|Princess Zelda Pit.png|Pit Marth SSB4.png|Marth Caeda.png|Caeda Roy SSB4.png|Roy Tiki.png|Tiki IkeWiiU.png|Ike Lucina.png|Lucina Lana.png|Lana Alm.png|Alm Celica.png|Celica Tobias Latios.png|Alm's Latios Nurse Joy Latias.png|Celica's Latias Captainfalcon-ssbwu3ds.png|Captain Falcon Samus4.png|Samus Aran Kirby (SSB4).png|Kirby Fumuandbun.jpg|Tiff and Tuff Lololo and Lalala.png|Lololo and Lalala Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight Fox4.png|Fox McCloud Falco SSBWU.png|Falco Lombardi ImagesCAT4YUIC.jpg|Peppy Hare ImagesCAB5WTMH.jpg|Slippy Toad Ash Ketchum (I Choose You).png|Ash Ketchum EiMArL4yT.png|Ash's Pikachu Misty ag 01 by adfpf1-d83n6f1.png|Misty 070415togepi.jpg|Misty's Togepi 308px-Brock DP Anime art.png|Brock Tracey Sketchit.png|Tracey Sketchit Aura dp 01 by adfpf1-d771n4m.png|May 401px-MaxAG-1-.png|Max Commission v yxa4evr by kurumierika-d50nddo.png|Dawn 800px-Dawn Piplup.png|Dawn's Piplup IrisBW3.png|Iris 800px-Iris Axew.png|Iris's Axew CilanBW1.png|Cilan Serena XY2.png|Serena Clemont XY-1-.png|Clemont Bonnie XY-1-.png|Bonnie 800px-Clemont Dedenne.png|Clemont's Dedenne The DigiDestined (Transparent).png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon Emerl (Legacy Render Pose).png|Emerl Gmerl (Legacy Render Pose).png|Gemerl CharizardWiiU-3DS.png|Charizard Lucario ssbwu3ds.png|Lucario Lopunny.png|Lopunny 440px-May Blaziken.png|Blaziken 800px-Ash Heracross.png|Heracross Scizor.png|Scizor Winona Skarmory.png|Skarmory Absol.png|Absol 600px-Pyroar-1-.png|Pyroar 600px-Pangoro-1-.png|Pangoro 20130329172637!Sylveon anime.png|Sylveon Ash Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha Sonic leap speed render by nibroc rock-d9q7har.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails team sonic 2 3 by nibroc rock-d9smqwa.png|Tails Knuckles team sonic 3 3 by nibroc rock-d9smrm4.png|Knuckles Amy team rose 1 4 by nibroc rock-d9sqqmj.png|Amy Rose Christopher Thorndyke.png|Christopher Thorndyke Shadow team dark 1 3 by nibroc rock-d9sucum.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge team dark 2 3 by nibroc rock-d9sudba.png|Rouge the Bat Omega team dark 3 3 by nibroc rock-d9sudx9.png|E-123 Omega Cream and cheese team rose 2 4 by nibroc rock-d9sqrcu.png|Cream the Rabbit Cosmo the seedrian render by nibroc rock-dc0yfqw.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Big and froggy team rose alt by nibroc rock-d9srawa.png|Big the Cat Espio team chaotix 2 3 by nibroc rock-d9swyhp.png|Espio the Chameleon Vector team chaotix 1 3 by nibroc rock-d9swykm.png|Vector the Crocodile Charmy team chaotix 3 3 by nibroc rock-d9swyla.png|Charmy Bee Team babylon s jet the hawk render by nibroc rock-d9ze5sn.png|Jet the Hawk Team babylon s wave the swallow render by nibroc rock-d9ze8ju.png|Wave the Swallow Team babylon s storm the albatross render by nibroc rock-d9ze93g.png|Storm the Albatross Blaze the cat render 2016 by nibroc rock-d9rto7s.png|Blaze the Cat Silver psychic blast effect less alt by nibroc rock-d9arqnd.png|Silver the Hedgehog Megaman.png|Mega Man Ssb-pac-man.jpg|Pac-Man R.O.B SSB4.png|R.O.B. Lakitu.png|Lakitu Spike-0.png|Spike Ness SSB4.png|Ness Lucas SSB4.png|Lucas Mr. Saturn.jpg|Mr. Saturn Tingle.png|Tingle PalutenaSSB3DSWiiU.png|Palutena Chrom.png|Chrom Sumia.png|Sumia Robin & Female Robin.png|Robin and Rhonda Lissa.png|Lissa Frederick.png|Frederick Millis Chesnaught.png|Chesnaught Aria Delphox.png|Delphox GreninjaWiiU-3DS.png|Greninja Bloom S2-4.png|Bloom Stella S2-4.png|Stella Flora S2-4.png|Flora Musa S2-3.png|Musa Tecna S2-4.png|Tecna Layla S2-4.png|Layla Roxy.png|Roxy Daphne.png|Daphne 800px-Ash Sceptile.png|Sceptile Feraligatr.png|Feraligatr Shulk.png|Shulk Dunban.png|Dunban Riki.png|Riki T-Rex.png|Rexy Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-4.png|Blue Delta.png|Delta Echo roars.png|Echo Charlie1.jpg|Charlie Corrin (Male).png|Corrin Corrin (Female).png|Corrina 724Decidueye.png|Decidueye 727Incineroar.png|Incineraor 730Primarina.png|Primarina Azura-0.png|Azura Lillie SM.png|Lillie Mallow SM.png|Mallow Lana SM.png|Lana Sophocles SM.png|Sophocles Kiawe SM.png|Kiawe 479Rotom Pokédex.png|Rotom Ryoma-0.png|Ryoma Hinoka.png|Hinoka Takumi.png|Takumi Sakura-0.png|Sakura Xander.png|Xander Camilla.png|Camilla Leo-1.png|Leo Elise.png|Elise Indominus Dragon's Members * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Toadette * Green Toad * Rosalina * Blue Toad * Yellow Toad * Purple Toad * Nabbit * Sprixie Princesses * Cappy and Tiara * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong * Link, Princess Zelda, Pit, Marth, Caeda, Roy, Tiki, Ike, Lucina and Lana * Alm and Celica * Latios and Latias * Captain Falcon * Samus Aran * Kirby * Tiff and Tuff * Lololo & Lalala * Meta Knight * Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne * The DigiDestined and their Digimon * Emerl and Gemerl * Charizard * Lucario, Lopunny, Blaziken and Heracross * Scizor, Skarmory, Absol, Pyroar, Pangoro, Sylveon and Hawlucha * Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose * Christopher Thorndyke * Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega * Cream the Rabbit * Cosmo the Seedrian * Big the Cat * Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee * Jet The Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Mega Man * Pac-Man * R.O.B. * Lakitu * Spike * Ness, Lucas and Mr. Saturn * Tingle * Palutena * Chrom and Sumia * Robin and Rhonda * Lissa and Frederick * Chesnaught, Delphox and Greninja * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne * Sceptile and Feraligatr * Shulk, Dunban and Riki * Rexy * Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie * Corrin and Corrina * Decidueye, Incineroar and Primarina * Azura * Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe and Rotom * Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura * Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise Category:HEROES Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Adventure Teams Category:HEROINES Category:Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Videogame Characters